oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Killing green dragons
+ - - |Skill = 80+ recommended for Melee 60+ recommended for Ranged 25 recommended for Protect Item |Item =Reasonably strong Melee (e.g. Rune equipment or better) or Ranged gear An anti-dragon shield or a dragonfire shield Multiple charged amulets of glory Looting bag |Quest = None |Other = 55 for Broad bolts recommended if using Ranged (optional) (Extended) Antifire potion if using Melee Rest food (lobsters or better) if using Melee |Other Benefits = |Inputs =2.5 x Antifire potion (4) ( }}) 1 x Games necklace (8) ( }}) |Outputs = 100 x Dragon bones ( }}) 100 x Green dragonhide ( }}) |Location = Immediately north of the Graveyard of Shadows, in circa level 24-25 Wilderness, Myths' Guild basement if players have completed Dragon Slayer II |Category = Combat/Mid |Details = This guide assumes 100 kills per hour. Your profit per hour may vary depending on your speed. Green dragons are monsters found in the Wilderness, always drop dragon bones and green dragonhide (along with various other chance drops), which sell for }} and }} respectively. This makes each kill worth + }}}} coins, thus offering the player the opportunity to make a good amount of money by killing them and picking up their drops. Note that green dragons are not located in any non-PvP areas. So, players should therefore only bring items that they are prepared to lose since there still are some player killers active around the zones where the green dragons are. Players who have completed Dragon Slayer II may prefer killing green dragons in the Myths' Guild basement, as they are outside the Wilderness and much closer to a bank alongside ease of access with the mythical cape teleport. The best location in which to kill green dragons is the area between the Graveyard of Shadows and the Eastern Ruins, which is located due north of the Grand Exchange, as it is the closest area inhabited by green dragons to a bank. Because this area is located north of level 20 Wilderness, players must run south in order to teleport away, unless they use one of the items listed here, such as a charged amulet of glory. It is recommended that players take one such item, in case they are attacked by player killers. Each trip will require a few minutes to bank hides and bones and return to north of the Graveyard of Shadows. The best method of banking is to teleport to Edgeville using a charged amulet of glory, and subsequently returning to the green dragon location by teleporting to the Corporeal Beast's lair via a games necklace, exiting, and then walking west-north-west a short distance. Kills per hour can be maximised by picking up drops in rotation. It takes a couple of seconds for each dragon's drops to appear after being killed, so it is advisable to pick up the drops only after coming back to the same spot. Players should ensure that they have auto-retaliate toggled on so that they do not accidentally waste time. Use of a looting bag is also advised. Players could also use imp-in-a-box to extend the length of their trips. Each imp will bank two items. However, it does not work past level 30 Wilderness. The resulting magic boxes should be dropped, as they are worth significantly less than dragon bones and green dragonhides. It should be noted, however, that imp-in-a-box are untradeable, and should only be used by players who have an excess of them as a result of training Hunter. It is inefficient to collect imp-in-a-box for the purpose of killing green dragons to make money. }} Category:MMG/Combat